The Tenth Hell Gate
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: What if Naruto was the Successor of the first Jinchuuriki? What if the Sage of Six Paths never sealed the Juubi in himself? Will Naruto choose the correct path or will he watch as the world burns around him? What lies in wait for him on the other side of the Tenth Hell Gate?
1. Chapter 1

"Long ago the world was nothing but darkness and war. No one could trust another and no one was without an army. The gods finally got fed up with the world and sought to destroy it and it's creatures. So Kami, Inari, and Shinigami combined their powers to turn the tallest tree on Earth into a ten-tailed beast of destruction. The people threw their armies at it, but to no avail.

This went on for decades until the people of Earth could no longer contain it's destruction. Losing all hope the people excepted their fate and spent it in peace hoping to appease the Trio. This was also a failed attempt as the beast refused to listen to the gods. Finally as a last ditch effort the people allowed their kings and queens to attempt to quell the beast's wrath and destruction. All seemed to fail and were devoured by the darkness.

Finally the final queen in the world marched up to the beast and calmed it's rage. Years later the queen gave birth to a child and the child was effected by the beast's energies. During the final years of the queen's life the world had fallen back into its own chaos once more. The beast as became more agitated by her being close to death and it became harder to control. Finally the queen died leaving behind her 18 year old son and the Juubi, a named the people coined on account of its ten tails.

The son at this point had become a monk and travelled around the world. He had mastered his powers and sought to bring peace back to a warring world through the Nin Sect. He had gathered many a follower until news of his mother's death and the rampage reach him. Dropping everything he rushed to quell the beast once more. Before he could reach the beast he was ravaged by the disease that took his mother. Noticing that the beast was tearing the world apart, while he lay on his death bed he sealed the disease. Gathering his followers to him, the boy taught them how to perform the sealing technique. Seals littered the boy's body and the disease was quelled. He took up his Shakujou and his six tools before luring the Juubi into a valley.

As he fought the beast people gathered to watch as he fought to seal the beast inside himself. Or so the legends say, as no one really knew what happened," monolouged a young looking man. He looked over to his students to find all but one paying attention. Irritated the man marched over to the oblivious boy to yell at him to pay attention. Only to find his eyes rolled back and the boy appeared to be lifeless. Worried for his student he called for help and some rather mean looking men took the boy away to the hospital.

-Thousands of Years Ago, Valley of the End-

'I ran and ran as the beast approached. Hot on my tails he rampaged destroying all in its path. Finally I reached the valley I was searching for, the Valley where my mother before I stopped the beast. The Valley in which I will end this madness and bring peace to this world once more. Oh please Kami let this work. Oh please Inari guide my path. Oh please Shinigami welcome me when it is my time. Please forgive me my children for what I do next will tear us apart.' The man finally reached the Valley along with the beast, both on opposite sides.

"Pathetic human you think you can win against me? I've defeated you countless times already and it's time I finished the work I sought out to do before her." The beast looked down on the man, who in turn looked up to the beast with his rippling eyes. Neither giving an inch nor ground both dead set to end the decades long battle.

"I will stop you like my mother before I or I will die. After I send you to hell I want you to remember the name Sage of Six Paths. For that is the name I bare now as my old name died along with my wife, which you stole from me!" The beast cackled at the man's attempt to sound powerful before swiping a tail at him. The man dodged the tail and knocked the beast away with a blast of highly condensed gravity. The gravity ripped and turned into a miniature black hole which ripped away the dirt and stone. He attempted to seal the beast into the nearly planet-sized sphere, but the beast's power was too much for him to seal. Instead the Juubi knocked it up into space, where the gravitational pull locked it into place.

"So that didn't work, damn! I can let it leave here again." The Sage noticing the trees channeled his chakra into them and attacked the Juubi trying to restrain it. Instead the Juubi fired a Bijudama into the air before it fell and the Juubi slammed it into the trees restraining him. This caused a second crater up on cliff behind the beast. The Sage spiked his chakra and caused a storm to happen and attacked the beast with water shaped into dragons and swords and even senbon. All this did was angered the beast who retaliated by firing smaller Bijudamas from its tails. The sage fired another mini black hole which attracted the Bijudamas and caused them to explode. This cancelled the jutsu, but destroyed the immediate threat.

Everything seemed to be working like the Sage thought it would, until people gathered up on the cliffs above the Valley. Worried that they would die because of their stupidity, the Sage lured the beast into the quickly filling crater. Just before the beast could swipe the Sage with its claws a massive wooden shackled attached itself. Confused the beast went to swipe with the other claw only to find both chained. The Sage brought up his left hand only extending his first two fingers, this caused the chains to retract and slam the beast into the waters. The Sage attached the chains with massive steel chain links and did the same to the beast's hind legs.

"No! I will not be stopped again by a human. Especially a pathetic one like you! DIE!" The Juubi tried to pierce the Sage, with his tails, who raised his Shakujou and formed a barrier out of gravity. This repelled the beast's attack and caused a shockwave that almost crushed the Sage. The Sage then slammed his Shakujou into the ground and found an underground cavern.

"Time to end this Juubi. I won't allow you to kill any more innocent people. AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He then gathered his chakra dragged the beast down into the massive cavern. This caused them both to fall into cavern away from the sight of the nearby people. The Sage knocked the rocks away and then plugged the hole with seals preventing the water from pouring into cavern and drowning the Sage. "Sealing Art: Ten Gates of Hell!"

"You can't seal me! I am infinite! I am power! I am GOD!"

"You are nothing, but a monster created to punish the Sins of Old! Your job was finished, but you disobeyed your creators! THIS WILL END TODAY," exclaimed the Sage as he slammed his Shakujou down. Around them six figures wearing the Rinnegan appeared at six points. From them came energies that formed a six-pointed star. Around them came two circles with ten pentagram seals. From these pentagrams rose the Ten Gates of Hell each bearing a blank face and a kanji with their number. The Sage then formed a portal and ten demonic hands rose up and latched on to the Juubi's body.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" The Juubi proceeded to thrash about, but to no avail. No hand ripped away the Juubi's power and formed a One-tailed Tanuki, made of sand.

"You shall bear the name of Ichibi no Shukaku. You will preside over the First Circle of Hell and the being of sand and wind. Seal," shouted the Sage and the hand shoved the Ichibi through the gate with the kanji for one. Directly afterwards another hand ripped away another portion of the Juubi's power. It took the form of a Fiery Two-tailed Tiger. "You shall bear the name of Nibi no Matatabi. Go preside over the neko demon!"

This went one with the Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and the Kyuubi. He named each and every one of them and gave them their domain to rule over. Each gate disappeared in succession leaving the tenth and final gate. There existed no chakra inside the Juubi, all that remained was a husk and the Juubi's soul. The tenth and final hand ripped out the Juubi's soul and held it in place. "You don't deserve a name. Though I will grace you with one," stated the Sage as he was slowly dying as each biju was created and sealed away.

"Like I cared you wretched bug! I will break free and reclaim my power! Afterwards I will finish what I started, it will all be because of your children. I curse your third child to walk the Earth rejected as a demon!"

"I only have two sons, beast! Now to end this for good. You shall bear the name of Shinju and you will rule over the Pits of Hell. Below the Ninth Circle, where the most dangerous of beings are fated to be sealed forever." The tenth hand slammed the Juubi's soul into the Final Gate, as the beast cackled at his supposed victory. Afterwards the six figures dropped dead and the Tenth Gate vanished along with the gigantic seal on the ground.

"It is finished. It has finally ended once and for all," so went the last words of the Sage of Six Paths. He then collapsed on his back dead and his Shakujou plunged into the floor of the cavern.

It was at this point Naruto came too in the hospital. Dazed he sat up and looked around realizing he was no longer in the cavern. "What happened?"

"That what we'd like to know." Naruto looked over and saw Iruka and the Hokage enter the room. Both looked concerned for the boy as this had become a fairly common thing. Ever since Naruto could form chakra he has been having visions more and more often. Iruka became concerned when he decided to pursue a career as a shinobi, seeing as the visions could get him killed.

"Hey dad, Iruka. What do you want?" The Yondaime looked over at his son before walking over to him. He then placed his hand and concentrated his chakra.

"Well the seal is in place, which is always a good thing. So what was it this time? What did you see?" The Yondaime was always interested in the visions his son had, as Naruto's predecessors never had them. "I find it fascinating that as the third ever jinchuriki; you're the only one to have visions of the past. Your mother and her predecessor only had the birthing issue," replied the Hokage sadly. Before Naruto was Kushina, his mother and like the jinchuriki before her, couldn't give birth without a sealing expert to hold the seal steady.

"All I can remember is a dark cavern and the word "Shinju". Everything else is to fuzzy to make out, like always." Minato wore a soft expression towards his son, so as to lighten the mood a little. "Why am I cursed with these visions if I can't remember anything?"

"It's ok Naruto. As long as your healthy. I don't really care about the visions," chimed in Iruka. Naruto gave a faint smile before laying back exhausted.

"So what did I miss during class?" Naruto really didn't care as he already knew everything the school taught. Minato went on a teaching spree, when Naruto was young so he could take his mind off the villagers. Ever since the incident people have started to ignore him out of confusion. Prior to that he was seen as a hero because he held back a portion of the Kyuubi's power and malice, but on his tenth birthday he had a vision in the marketplace. This caused people to not understand how to feel about him, but of course there were radicals who called him a demon. Some even tried to kill him from time to time.

This however was pointless as Naruto was followed by an ANBU guard 24/7. So after this happened Minato taught Naruto everything, this ended up making Naruto rival the last known Uchiha in academics. Both were tied in scores for the title Rookie of the Year. "Well you missed my lecture on the Sage of Six Paths lecture. School ended afterwards due to a half day."

"It's a school for shinobi, why does it have half days? It's stupid and pointless. I'm telling you dad appointing a civilian council was a bad move. They are destroying Konoha's military reputation."

"I know, I know it was a bad move. Though political it was a terrific idea as the villagers have a voice. It also takes a load off my shoulders and it is much need."

"Your pathetic," replied Naruto. This caused Minato to become dejected at the comment.

"Your mean. Oh Kushina why'd you leave me with a bully of a son!" Iruka chuckled at Minato's antics and Naruto acting cold to his father. This went on for the majority of the visit. Afterwards the doctor checked Naruto out and released him from the hospital. Naruto then went home and completed his wretched homework. Of course he only did so, because of a bet he made with his father. If he completed every assignment without missing one and received high marks; Minato would teach him the Rasengan. Naruto probably could of tricked his god father into teaching him, but that was harder than finding a needle in a haystack. Tricking him into promising was the easy part, but getting him to follow through was the hard part.

Naruto then went and practiced his katas and weapon skills. Out of the entire academy Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones to practice with weapons outside of shuriken and kunai. Sasuke mastered the Demon Windmill Shuriken in their first year, while Naruto took up chakrams and short swords. In their second year Naruto studied the human body and master senbon needles, while Sasuke studied wielding tantos. Naruto also progressed in his chakram and short swords studies to journeyman status. Naruto and Sasuke had pretty much spent all their time training even during the summer time. In their third year Naruto focused in his chakram skills and started developing techniques unique to him stature. Sasuke excelled in his tanto studies and started learning intermediate techniques. This year Naruto practiced with his chakrams, but got caught up in his short sword skills.

Sasuke advanced to a katana after his growth spurt, but primarily used tantos do to them being proportionate to his body. Iruka was rather impressed at how they managed to remain standing and keep up with their studies. Minato however merely added fuel to the fire seeing their budding rivalry, so he arranged for Sasuke to have tutors in different weapons. Naruto seemed to find his own tutors, so Minato didn't have to worry about neglecting his needs. Naruto knew his father was helping Sasuke, but never said anything because he knew Sasuke lost his family and needed the help more.

After the fifth try at getting a technique to work, Naruto gave up in favor of a break. "Damn I can't get it. Then there is the fact I don't have a signature ability yet. If I can't convince him to teach me the Rasengan I'll fail the academy. Why did he have to make that rule?!" After the civilian council was established, Minato implemented the Signature Technique Test, so as to weed out the unqualified. Of course they could always try again next year, but that didn't mean they would ever pass. This rule also bleed into the Chuunin Exams and was excepted by all the major Elemental Villages, Stone of course did so begrudgingly.

"Yo!" Naruto cracked open an eye, which was closed after his outburst. He turned and saw Kakashi stroll up nonchalantly.

"Don't you have a jonin meeting to attend," question the blonde. He knew his adopted brother rather well and he knew he would try and take the longest route possible. This only served to annoy everyone who had to wait on him, the Hokage tried to break the habit after he was adopted. Though no one, but Naruto could get him to show up on time.

"Just got of patrol duty. Heading there now, why?"

"Because if you show up late, I'll burn your collection." Kakashi gulped and took off. "He he works every time. Now back to my problems."

-Sasuke's location-

Sasuke collapsed after his final attempt at his Fireball Jutsu. He learned it back when his father finally stop comparing him to his brother, but his brother murdered the whole clan before he could master it. Several years later he had mastered it enough to be able to perform five a day, but he was always trying to increase that number. After the Hokage caught him attempting to do so, he taught Naruto and Sasuke tree climbing. This help Sasuke's chakra control and doubled his output number. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke would get together and practice chakra control techniques. Except this time Sasuke was trying to decrease the number of hand seals, but he was failing miserably. He knew decreasing the number meant more chakra for the technique, but he figured it would help him in his quest against Itachi.

Few hand seals meant quicker usage of said technique, but more chakra input. Sasuke so far actually got down from twenty seals to ten, but it was far from his desires one or two. Since this was the only jutsu he knew, aside from the basic academy jutsus, he was going to have to excel at it if he wanted to pass the final exam. He figured Naruto would get a freebie being the Hokage's son, so he wasn't going to be outdone. Sasuke popped a chakra pill in his mouth before going back at it.

No so far away Anko was watching over his progress and was impressed at how far he came. She never would of figured that an academy student could reduce the number of hand seals. However she was forbidden to interfere in his training as were all ANBU, but not just Sasuke's but Naruto's as well. Only if either specifically asks for help or they're about to die. Sasuke completed the jutsu and turned his head, "I know your their Hebi. Come out."

Anko sashayed out of her hiding spot, she wasn't surprised he noticed as she was truly hiding her presence. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him. This obviously made him uncomfortable as he feel her boobs press against him. "What's wrong I thought you were straight?" Sasuke immediately blush and shoved her away in an attempt to redeem his dignity.

"Would you stop that?! I'm trying to train and you're not helping."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Seducing me isn't apart of those parameters. So stop it." Anko swayed her hips as she walked up to him and trailed a finger down his chest. Sasuke at this moment saw two options: Allow her to pretty much rape him or jump into the pond behind him. Sasuke not liking the sound of the former option, acted upon the latter. Anko giggled as Sasuke jump back directly into the pond and became fully submerged.

"That won't stop me." Sasuke knew this and preformed the oh-so-familiar hand seals and exhaled. The fireball boiled the water around it and exploded making as huge ball of water, which exploded on Anko. While this went on, Sasuke ran for it and went the only place he knew he was safe. As he ran Naruto walked and walked before colliding with a fast moving body and was knocked back. Sasuke skidded back and collapsed before looking up and seeing Naruto.

"SAAAAASUKE!"

"Hide me!" Naruto sighed before shoving Sasuke into a nearby bush. Anko wasn't far behind and was seething mad and wet. Naruto chuckled at the last bit as was common among the men of Konoha.

"Hello Anko. Lovely weather isn't it. Perfect day for some training."

"Where is he?!"

"Where is who Anko? My father? Well he is waiting for his jonin to show up for the jonin meeting today. You shouldn't keep him waiting or he'll get upset." Anko huffed before taking off towards the Hokage's Tower. "Two for two."

"That actually worked? Is there really a meeting going on?"

"Yes, but it's a Chunin Meeting. I tricked Kakashi into going as well."

"She'll try and kill you after being embarrassed in front of the Chunin."

"I know, but I'm the Honorable Son of the Honorable Fourth Hokage. Touch me in a harmful way is an unforgivable crime." Sasuke shook his head at Naruto playing innocent. "So did she trying seducing you again?"

"Yes, can we switch Anbu. She never tries to seduce you!"

"Hey being seduced is better than her trying to feed me to her snakes. Which is why they can't interfere unless asked, even so she still attempted to do so. Thankfully after we graduate from the academy she'll stop pestering us during our training."

"Unless she gets promoted to full jonin. Then she has to teach one group of genin before she's excepted as a jonin."

"Knowing our luck she'll become our sensei as well."

"NAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shit! Gotta go, see ya Sasuke." Both boys ran away in fear for their lives as Anko hunted them down.

-End of the Academy Year-

"All right everyone now that the written and physical tests are over, we'll go right on to Signature Exam. We will go in alphabetical order so come outside when your called." Mizuki called the first student, who just so happened to be a civilian boy. They came and went until Ino was called.

"Um sensei what about Naruto and Sasuke? Their last names come before mine in the roster."

"Naruto and Sasuke are receiving a different Signature test as per orders of the Hokage," spat out Mizuki. Naruto caught it and knew it was aimed at him. Naruto also knew why of course, it was because he housed half of the Kyuubi. After the Kyuubi broke out of its seal, it went on a rampage and killed Mizuki's family. This caused a lot of mental issues for Mizuki, such as psychopathic tendencies. Naruto question him being allowed to be a teacher and was immediately threatened by the civilian council. Well actually only half of it, as those few also suffered from the Kyuubi attack. Since the concept of jinchuuriki was relatively new, not many understood he was Naruto not the Kyuubi.

Ino walked outside with Mizuki who walked behind her and grinned. Though Ino didn't catch the sadistic glint, so she assumed he was a pervert. "Ok Ino your going to subdue Mizuki with your Signature. Try not to kill him," Iruka informed her. Mizuki handed Iruka his clipboard and got into a basic fighting stance, while Ino immediately begin performing hand seals. After finishing the last one Mizuki dashed forward, unfamiliar with the Yamanaka clan jutsus. Next thing he knew he lost control of his body and Ino dropped to her knees unconscious.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson on being a pervert," exclaimed Ino in his head. Mizuki mentally scoffed at this as he knew hurting his body also hurt hers, that much he knew. Boy was he wrong in underestimating her. She used his speed to hurl a punch at his crotch and released the jutsu. The punch connected before he could stop it.

"Meep," exclaimed Mizuki as all the guys in Konoha instinctively protected their privates. Iruka witnessing this flinch in sympathy, but Mizuki had it coming for being a sadist.

"Um you pass the test... I think," Iruka sighed and sent her away before calling the school nurse. After Mizuki was seen to Iruka went back to his students. "I want to congratulate those who passed the final test. You'll receive your headbands after you meet your jonin sensei. Those who didn't pass there is always next year and I suggest studying at the library this summer. Dismissed." Everyone gathered what little belongings they had and left. "Ah Sasuke. Naruto. Please hang back a bit." Naruto slumped in his seat as did Sasuke.

Iruka cleaned up his cluttered desk as they waited. Shortly after the Hokage and a squad of ANBU arrived in the small classroom. Minato looked around and confirmed Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke where the only three there. "Put up the barriers please." The ANBU squad quickly placed silencing seal all over before disappearing into the shadows. "Thank you. Now on to business Naruto, Sasuke. To pass this year's examine you're going to capture a traitor and bring them in. The first to subdue the traitor will be named Rookie of the Year. Also this goes without saying, but this mission is top secret and must be kept silent."

"Hai," exclaimed the Academy Duo.

"Um dad who is this traitor exactly?"

"One of your Academy teachers. Iruka is safe if you're wondering. We believe that said teacher has been attempting to steal the Scroll of Sealing for a while now. Until recently he couldn't trick one of the failed students into doing the job for him. We also don't know when they will make their move, so be prepared for my signal. Iruka will assist when necessary, but will merely hang back so you're on your own. Naruto meet me at our training ground, I have a bet to finalize.

A/N: Well that should do it for this. I know I said I would get Evolution and Untold Secrets to Shippuden, but I wanted to write out this idea. Let me know what you think of this story thus far. Also I'm attempting to write my own fantasy story so uploading will not be constant. Though I don't think it was ever constant to begin with. Ja Ne!

Edit: I'm going to leave a poll up on my profile for Naruto's major choice that'll appear in the next chapter, when I start working on this story of course. Also this story with be heavily influenced by the readers, so when I officially work on the story I hope you'll enjoy.


	2. Announcement

Just go to the link on my Profile. I can't get the link to appear in announcement.


End file.
